


Misconception

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig loves his new job on Crawford’s team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks to DarkAngelAzrael for help with editing. All of the remaining mistakes are mine. Warning for death of original characters.

“Wouldn’t I know if I were in love with you?” Crawford asked. A premonition led him to open up the door for the men in combat gear who were about to charge it. The small private army rushed through, only to have Schuldig and Crawford fire on the baffled men. 

“You’d be surprised at what people can keep from themselves,” Schuldig replied dismissively. He kicked one of the corpses on his way out the door. “Look at the evidence. First you chose me for your team—”

“You were going to report me to the Elders if I didn’t,” Crawford interrupted. He stepped out into the hallway, providing cover as Schuldig burst into motion. 

Schuldig moved into position to get a kill shot for the target. He switched from words to telepathy showing almost no distinction. ‘You gave me guns.’ 

‘You wouldn’t be much use to me as a teammate if I hadn’t,’ Crawford thought loudly. 

The body guards saw only a blur before a bullet hole appeared between their employer’s eyes. Then they didn’t see anything, ever again. 

Schuldig crowed with satisfaction. “You give me people to kill. You even kill with me!”

“I’m not sure you understand this job,” Crawford replied.

They were the only two people in the room still standing. Schuldig ambled over to Crawford and put his arm around Crawford’s shoulders. “Love is in the air,” Schuldig purred. 

One of the guards on the floor groaned and weakly stretched his hand toward his fallen weapon. 

“That’s blood and gun powder,” Crawford replied, firing off a round. 

The guard’s hand went limp. 

Schuldig shrugged. Seemed pretty much the same to him.


End file.
